


Возможно

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Post-War, Professor Neville Longbottom, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: «Возможно», – сказал Снейп, и не важно, что потом он заткнулся, ведь невидимое продолжение повисло в воздухе, «возможно, я смогу» или «возможно, я тоже» или «возможно, в этом есть некоторый смысл» – как еще высокопарно мог ответить Снейп на нечто настолько жалкое и беспомощное, как признание в любви, просроченное признание в любви, у которой никогда не было срока годности.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

– Возможно… – говорит Снейп, заставляя Невилла дернуться, шагнуть вперед, но тут же отворачивается, сердито поджав губы. – Нет. Ничего.

И это так обидно, так невероятно обидно и несправедливо, словно Невиллу снова шесть лет и его дразнят жиртрестом, хотя он не такой уж и толстый, есть же Тим, который больше в два раза, но тот может врезать, а Невилл не может, поэтому дразнят его…

«Возможно», – сказал Снейп, и не важно, что потом он заткнулся, ведь невидимое продолжение повисло в воздухе, «возможно, я смогу» или «возможно, я тоже» или «возможно, в этом есть некоторый смысл» – как еще высокопарно мог ответить Снейп на нечто настолько жалкое и беспомощное, как признание в любви, просроченное признание в любви, у которой никогда не было срока годности. Когда же, когда – в каком чертовом году, на каком курсе Невилл понял, что сжимающееся горло и постоянно скользящий между лопатками жар, пот, ужас – это вовсе не детский страх перед злым учителем, это нечто другое, куда более серьезное в плане последствий?.. Невилл помнит, как он завалил экзамен, тот самый экзамен, когда Снейп сидел и таращился на него своими черными глазищами. Он завалил бы его в любом случае, он не знал ни черта, ни единого рецепта, он и теперь не знает, чем отличается отвар от настойки… но тогда, кажется, он побил собственный рекорд, взорвав котел уже на четвертой минуте.

«Возможно», – говорит Снейп и умолкает, это просто жестоко, это все равно, что прицепить кусок колбасы к тонкой нитке и дать собаке сожрать, а потом медленно вытянуть обратно из желудка. Слово на ниточке падает в воду, и Невилл клюет, клюет как последний пескарь, но Снейп уже отвернулся, скрестил руки на груди, схлопнулся.

– Вам пора, – говорит он строго, пламя свечей колышется у потолка, в пустом коридоре ходят сквозняки, а Невилл все стоит, пораженный вероломством бывшего учителя. Ни слова, он не скажет ни слова кроме этого отчаянного «возможно», которое может иметь сотни значений!

«Возможно, вы стукнулись головой? Мистер Лонгботтом, мне напомнить вам, что шутки здесь неуместны? Возможно, вам стоит задуматься о новом месте работы, ведь я не намерен терпеть ваше присутствие в Хогвартсе с этой секунды? Возможно, мне стоит проклясть вас, преподав вам урок? Впрочем, все мои прошлые уроки не научили вас ничему, стоит ли надеяться, что теперь вы хоть немного поумнели?»

– Я…

Голос Невилла звучит тонко и по-девчачьи, и он в ужасе захлопывает рот, клацнув зубами – лучше уж совсем молчать, чем пищать что-то жалобно-умоляющее. Снейп уходит прочь по коридору, и мантия колеблется в такт его шагам, словно Северус Снейп – мираж, призрак Хогвартса, сплетенный из тени, мрака и беспощадного «возможно».

Невилл глядит ему вслед, не в силах отвернуться, и лишь когда Снейп скрывается за поворотом, опускает глаза.

Главное – он признался. Сказал то, что должен был. То, что хотел сказать. Он не ждал ничего особенного, но у него были… некоторые… надежды.

Глупо. Невилл сутулится, будто какое-то злое проклятье вернуло его в подростковый возраст, ужасный, мучительный возраст ненависти к самому себе и осознания собственного ничтожества. Этим вечером он не может продолжать играть роль повзрослевшего, уверенного, надежного человека, прошедшего войну и три урока первых курсов, нет, он не может быть «коллегой» или «профессором Лонгботтомом», он может быть лишь человеком, который отравился собственным просроченным признанием в любви.

Он уже знает, что не сомкнет ночью глаз, склоняя на все лады злосчастное «возможно».

***

Надо объяснить. Он никогда бы не решился признаться, если бы… если бы не… у него возникла мысль, что может быть, Северус… то есть, профессор Снейп… то есть…

Ох, Мерлин.

Он услышал это, подходя к учительской. Он знал, что профессор Снейп сейчас должен быть там, знал, чуял, в животе у него засел рыболовный крючок, и он тянул, тянул постоянно. Но в учительскую Невилл шел совсем по другой причине, ему нужно было посмотреть… и документы… и еженедельный… не важно, главное, когда он дошел до учительской и приоткрыл дверь, он совершенно точно услышал голос Снейпа, раздраженный низкий голос, бросающий слова коротко, быстро, будто напугано:

– И в любом случае… это не ваше дело… я никого не просил влезать в мою личную жизнь…

Возражал ему мягкий, тягучий басок Флитвика:

– Но Северус, похоронить себя в четырех стенах… тем более, теперь, когда все кончено… позади… и война…

И ему вторил второй голос, это Минерва Макгонагалл, которую Невилл тоже боялся когда-то очень давно, и которая так помогла ему после смерти Ба:

– Мы все заботимся о тебе… хотим, чтобы… и потом… давно уже… столько лет… все давно ждут, к чему так отчаянно…

– Прекратите! – Снейп повысил голос, теперь Невилл слышал отчетливо, словно сердитые нотки испепелили вату, забившую уши. – Я не желаю больше этого обсуждать, это, по меньшей мере, некорректно…

– Он больше не ребенок, Северус, – мягко сказала Минерва, – я наблюдала за вами двумя со стороны, и знаешь… он определенно… совершенно точно… ты ему небезразличен…

– Он начинает заикаться при одном моем появлении, – раздраженно ответил Снейп, и Невилл вздрогнул. Он крепче сжал ручку двери, не заходя, но не отступая.

– Он изменился. Вырос. Тебе больше не нужно прятаться от него…

– Я не прячусь, я… – что-то загремело, отодвигаемый стул, понял Невилл, отодвигаемый стул, Мерлин, он идет сюда, он все поймет, поймет, что я слышал! Невилл торопливо распахнул дверь и вошел, бодро улыбаясь коллегам. Флитвик выглядел растерянным, Минерва устало улыбнулась ему, потирая виски, а Снейп…

Он замер посреди комнаты, на полпути к выходу, и лицо его было до того белым… а глаза! Глаза распахнулись так широко, что… Невилл мог поклясться, на секунду он видел ужас, ужас и стыд в этих черных глазах, ужас и стыд такой глубины, что Невиллу стало дурно, и он улыбнулся еще шире и выглядел, должно быть, полным болваном.

– Доброе утро, профессор, – сказал он, кивнув Снейпу, – профессор Флитвик, профессор Макгонагалл…

– Тебе больше не нужно так меня называть, – мягко возразила она, покосившись на застывшего, как изваяние, Снейпа, – мы коллеги, ты можешь звать меня «Минерва».

Невилл смутился.

– Да, конечно. Я зашел за бумагами…

Он пересек комнату, собираясь поискать в шкафу, и буквально спиной чувствовал, как «отмер» профессор Снейп, передернул плечами и быстрым шагом двинулся к выходу.

Вот почему. Вот почему Невилл решился на этот ужасный, самоубийственный разговор, на эту безумную затею. На секунду ему показалось, что… что Снейп тоже… ведь они говорили…

Он выставил себя дураком, в очередной раз. Теперь у него будет лишний повод заикаться в присутствии профессора Снейпа.

В присутствии Северуса.

***

Он приходит в подземелья, чтобы доказать, что изменился. Что больше не трус. Прошло много лет, а до сих пор каждая ступенька вниз отдается дрожью где-то в глубине тела, там, куда воткнулся рыболовный крючок. Невилл вдруг понимает, что умудрился полтора года проработать в Хогвартсе, и ни разу не спуститься в подземелья. Ни разу. До этого дня.

Выходные, и велик риск наткнуться на парочку прогуливающихся слизеринцев. Невилл не в лучшем виде, и он безумно рад, что коридоры пусты. Его ощутимо ведет из стороны в сторону.

Конечно, он пьян. Иначе он никогда бы… и не смог бы даже…

Как смотреть Снейпу в глаза? Он и прежде-то не силен был в том, чтобы встретить настойчивый злой взгляд, а теперь уж… после сумбурного, испуганного признания в коридоре ночного Хогвартса и после этого разговора – о, Невилл уверен, что все пройдет просто ужасно – он никогда больше не сможет смотреть в глаза Снейпу. Никогда. Он заранее предчувствует свой позор, свой стыд, он знает уже сейчас, что утром вместе с похмельем на него обрушится осознание той ошибки, которую он допустил.

Спускаться сюда – ошибка. Стучаться в дверь личных покоев Снейпа – ошибка. Ошибка, ошибка, ошибка – это слово стучит в голове у Невилла, когда он слышит неторопливые шаги. На лице Снейпа смесь изумления и досады, когда он распахивает дверь и видит Невилла. Он гораздо выше, но даже будь он полметра ростом, как Флитвик, он бы глядел на Невилла сверху вниз. Невилл чувствует себя ничтожным, чувствует себя грязным и пьяным, и он ушел бы, но ноги словно прикипели к порогу комнаты.

– Что ж, – Снейп устало опускает руки, плечи, голову, он смотрит вниз, и Невилл тоже разглядывает узор на ковре. – Вы… – Снейп вздыхает, стискивает зубы. – Вы хотели… поговорить?

Это его «поговорить» звучит почти безопасно, обманчивое ощущение, конечно, но Невилл чувствует себя немного уверенней. Возможно, сейчас он сможет собраться с мыслями и как-то… каким-то образом спасти ситуацию… мало ли, для чего ему понадобилось стучаться в личные покои Снейпа в десять часов вечера! Может, обсудить одного из слизеринцев, из его «змеек», кого-нибудь, у кого проблемы с травологией… или попросить состав для растений в теплице, может быть даже, обсудить результаты контрольной… мало ли… Невилл даже на секунду допускает мысль о том, чтобы трусливо оправдаться за вчерашнее признание, сослаться на редкое заболевание или чей-то розыгрыш, заклятье, заставляющее признаваться в любви самым разным людям... Мало ли… мало ли, что можно придумать, чтобы не было так стыдно?

Только вот Невилл знает: этот стыд – еще цветочки по сравнению с тем, что он испытает, вздумай он соврать этому человеку.

– Я… я… – беспомощно лепечет Невилл, а потом ему все надоедает. Он делает один шаг, сокращая расстояние между ним и Снейпом, накидывает на Снейпа кольцо своих рук, сеть объятий, пьяные, липкие объятья, его ведет в сторону, и Снейпу приходится обхватить его руками, чтобы он не упал.

Медовуха. Хагрид наливал еще и еще, и было невозможно отказаться, чтобы не обидеть… мед, густой, сладкий, терпкий, жгущий язык, он окутывал теплом поначалу, а потом вдруг ударил в голову. И Невилл поплелся от избушки лесника, спотыкаясь, с твердым намерением все спасти либо разрушить, раз и навсегда.

Лицо Снейпа так близко, и он не делает попытки вырваться, хотя и отодвигается от запыхавшегося коллеги; коллега-калека, бедняга Невилл, которого не держат ноги, у которого совсем не варит голова, язык которого стал тяжелым и густым, как мед, и растекается по губам шепотом:

– Блиииииже…

Снейп судорожно вздыхает, и в следующий миг Невилл оказывается на стуле, стул возник из ниоткуда, ткнулся под колени, Невилл свалился на него грузно и неуклюже. В голове словно колокол бьет. Снейп же отступает, отступает, отступил в самый конец комнаты и глядит оттуда, настороженный, но не разгневанный – Невилл научился определять по одной только атмосфере, по воздуху, он может сказать с закрытыми глазами, как близко по шкале гнева Снейп к извержению.

– Вы пьяны, – не вопрос, не диагноз, скорее, мысль вслух. – Разумеется. Не волнуйтесь. Я не воспользуюсь тем, что вы сказали мне накануне. И не напомню вам об этом… визите. Вы можете не переживать, мистер Лонгботтом. Вы уже окончили школу, и нет необходимости так стараться…

– Нет!

Невилл не дает ему договорить. Он впервые – впервые в жизни – перебивает Снейпа. Профессора Снейпа. Северуса. Он перебивает, а Снейп выглядит таким изумленным, что…

Невилл встает, подходит к нему (Снейп снова пятится, но не может себе позволить делать это слишком явно) и обнимает, резко, крепко, ему все равно, даже если Снейп будет вырываться.

Снейп не вырывается. Он говорит, горько и тихо:

– Что вы задумали?

– Нет, – говорит Невилл.

– Кто вас подговорил? Лонгботтом, они… мои дорогие коллеги… – он усмехается, выдыхаемый воздух согревает ухо Невилла, он держится за Снейпа так крепко, что может раздавить его в своих руках. – Не успокоятся, пока не доведут все до катастрофы. Все, что они вам наговорили… про меня… про мои чувства… к вам… это же просто нелепо, почему я должен объяснять, почему я должен… почему я должен оправдываться?

– Нет, – говорит Невилл, начиная дрожать.

– Отпустите меня.

Невилл немедленно расцепляет объятье. Так и должно быть. Конечно, Снейп не стал бы вырваться. Ему достаточно сказать лишь слово. Если он скажет – «уйдите» – Невилл уйдет. Но Снейп молчит, глядит в сторону, на лице его кривая ухмылка, которая причиняет боль, режет до крови, как острый бумажный край.

– Вы ведь сказали – «возможно», – шепчет Невилл. – Вы же сказали…

– Я не… – Снейп дергается, затем смотрит на Невилла с яростью. – Что вы хотите? Что вы хотите услышать от меня?!

– Вы ведь сказали «возможно», – обиженно повторяет Невилл. – Что-то это должно значить!

– Ох. Вы пьяны, – напоминает себе Снейп, – вы просто не соображаете, что… не важно.

– Важно! – Невилл повышает голос, впервые повышает голос на Снейпа, в присутствии Снейпа, он сегодня многое делает в первый раз. – Для меня – важно. То, что я сказал… я действительно… разве вы до сих пор не поняли…

– Это вы чего-то не понимаете, Лонгботтом, – ледяной тон. Корка льда трескается, когда Невилл снова кидается обнимать Снейпа. – Послушайте… – тоже шепотом. – Я же… и вы… вы ненавидите меня.

– Нет! – восклицает Невилл.

– Да, – мягко поправляет Снейп, – да, вы ненавидите меня. Всегда ненавидели. Я помню. И вы боитесь, – так и есть, Невилл слышит отвращение в голосе Снейпа, отвращение, такое густое, как облепиховый навар, который ему давала Ба, когда болел живот. Невилла всегда тошнило от этой густой комковатой массы, а теперь его рот словно полон… снова… – Вы до сих пор боитесь меня, всегда боялись.

– Похоже, что я боюсь? – спрашивает Невилл дерзко, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Снейпа. – Прямо сейчас – похоже, что я боюсь?

– Вы пьяны, – кажется, разговор идет по кругу, и Невилл вздыхает, а Снейп вдруг расслабляется, его ладони ложатся Невиллу на плечи, мягко, ласково. – И я не понимаю, что вы вбили себе в голову, почему решили, будто обязаны поддаваться на эти провокации… мои коллеги желают добра, несомненно, но вы наверняка слышали поговорку про благие намерения… что бы они вам ни наговорили… вы вовсе не должны… я понимаю, вы человек внушаемый, вас легко убедить, вы поддаетесь на всякого рода…

Снейп умолкает, внезапно устав. Невилл считает, это маленькая победа. Он подталкивает Снейпа к креслу. Ему хотелось бы верить, что подталкивает, но он слишком пьян, так что они буквально валятся в него, Снейп, а сверху Невилл. Смутившись, он моментально сползает на пол, садится у ног Снейпа, обхватив их.

– Только не уходите! – просит Невилл.

– Это ведь мои комнаты, – тускло напоминает Снейп, закрывая лицо руками. – Я устал. Вы вымотали мне все нервы, Лонгботтом. Еще тогда, во времена учебы. И сейчас. Полтора года… я не уверен, что выдержу еще столько же.

– Я уволюсь, – горячо шепчет Невилл, он готов обещать все, все, что потребуется. – Я уволюсь, вы не волнуйтесь. Я вас не буду донимать, – он еще крепче обхватывает худые ноги в просторных брюках, слышит, как вздыхает Снейп. Глаза смыкаются, но он пытается добиться хоть чего-то от этого разговора, потому что с утра будет слишком напуган и пристыжен, чтобы продолжать.

– Я говорил серьезно. Я вас люблю. Давно. И очень. Очень сильно. Ужасно сильно.

Невилл вздыхает, сопит, возит носом по тощей ноге.

– Ужасно, чудовищно, катастрофически…

– Прекратите, – голос Снейпа звучит жалобно. – Сколько можно измываться надо мной?! Когда-нибудь это уже закончится, нет?..

Невилл закатывает штанину и целует неровную коленку Снейпа.

– Нет, – говорит он.

***

За ухом у Снейпа есть небольшое углубление. Идеально, чтобы уткнуться носом. Невилл может попробовать мурашки, бегущие по коже, на вкус, поймать их кончиком языка. Тихий вздох – как пароль, после которого открываются все портреты в замке.

– Утром вы станете трезвым и вменяемым, Лонгботтом. Уж поверьте, я позабочусь. И вы сильно пожалеете…

Невилл целует волосы у виска. Поцеловать волосы – это не так серьезно, как поцеловать кожу. Невилл целует одежду на Снейпе, целует воздух, влетающий в его губы. Он все еще не решается…

Снейп прекращает сопротивляться, когда Невилл кладет ему руку на поясницу. Он закрывает глаза, зато раскрывает губы и целует сам – резко, изысканно, долго. Это лучший поцелуй в жизни Невилла. Лучший из тех четырех, которые были.

Затем Снейп отступает, и Невилл уже готов снова забрасывать сеть, ловить его, привязывать к себе прикосновениями, но тут Снейп наклоняется и снимает ботинки. Один, другой. Следом на пол летят носки. Черные носки, две черных сморщенных тряпочки, Невилл не может прекратить разглядывать их. Снейп поджимает пальцы ног, возится с пряжкой ремня, задрав мантию. Невилл глядит во все глаза. Он не предполагал… он не думал, что дойдет до… он никогда…

– Что? – Снейп кидает ремень на пол, пряжка грохочет о паркет. Снейп глядит, прищурившись. – Что такое, Лонгботтом? Уже не так уверены в своих чувствах?

«Уверен, – хочет сказать Невилл, – а при чем здесь секс?»

Но он не смеет сказать подобного. Он отважно мотает головой и принимается расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Снейп глядит удивленно, но затем хватается за свои пуговицы. У него их больше – длинный ряд крохотных пуговиц и узких петель, – но справляется он быстрее, его пальцы проворные, а у Невилла – медленные и толстые, как сосиски, неуклюжие, пьяные. Невилл прикусывает губу, едва не раздирая на себе одежду. Это соревнование. Они стоят в тишине друг напротив друга и соревнуются, кто быстрее расправится с дорожкой из пуговиц. С дорожкой запретов, где в петли засунуты все «нет», «невозможно», «непрофессионально», «неприлично», «неправильно».

Последняя пуговица на рубашке все-таки отрывается и скачет по полу, Снейп торжествующе ухмыляется, еще бы! Он всегда был лучше. В чем бы то ни было. Невилл не сомневался ни секунды, что проиграет это испытание.

Но выиграет всю битву.

Потому что Снейп роняет позади себя мантию. Тяжелыми складками она собирается на полу, как черный веер, Снейп же берется за брюки. Он стягивает их к щиколоткам и переступает, Невилл уже почти обнажен и пытается втянуть живот. Даже в таком состоянии он прекрасно помнит, как выглядит. На секунду он жалеет, что вообще все это затеял. Ему хочется попросить Снейпа погасить свет, но ведь он будет смеяться, спросит: «Зачем?» Невилл обхватывает себя руками, стараясь закрыть как можно больше. Снейп глядит на него с сочувствием.

– Еще не поздно, Лонгботтом. Если вы сейчас оденетесь и уйдете, я клянусь, что никому никогда не расскажу про этот вечер. Даю вам мое слово. У вас еще есть шанс избежать… всего этого.

– Нет.

– Послушайте, вы обязательно пожалеете. Вы сейчас пьяны, потому и смелый такой. Но завтра… вам будет в тысячу раз хуже. Подумайте хорошенько, может, когда вы протрезвеете, вы и не перемените своего решения… тогда я…тогда я не буду сомневаться в вас.

Его слова имеют смысл, но он, этот тайный, запрятанный смысл, эта уловка, не добираются до затуманенного сознания Невилла. Он только знает, что если уйдет сейчас, то уже никогда…

– Нет.

Снейп стягивает с себя нижнее белье, Невилл следует его примеру. Пока он пытается стянуть узкие плавки, не потеряв равновесия, он думает о том, что его пьяное состояние определенно служит оправданием. Смягчающим обстоятельством вины. Пьяные люди, думает Невилл, очень счастливы, потому что позволяют себе быть настолько несчастными, насколько им это необходимо. К сожалению, это быстро проходит.

Невилл как Золушка, с ужасом ожидающая последнего удара часов. Он надеется, что блаженный туман не покинет его головы, по меньшей мере, до рассвета.

Член у Снейпа крючковатый, как нос. Но это, наверное, глупо – сравнивать член с носом. Хотя… многие ведь так делают, верно? Невилл помнит, он слышал тысячу раз про то, что размер носа и размер члена связаны. Он даже слышал, как кто-то – кажется, Рон – хихикал про шнобель Снейпа. Но сам он никогда… никогда даже не думал и не представлял… просто не смел. Не смел фантазировать об этом, о, нет, это было бы подло, все равно, что раздевать Снейпа или представлять его на горшке, вряд ли он бы по доброй воле дал разрешение думать о нем в таком ключе, и Невилл не думал, никогда, запрещал себе.

И уж точно он никогда не думал, что однажды своими глазами…

Член у Снейпа уродливый, насколько может судить Невилл. Он не видел ни одного члена, кроме своего собственного, но этот не похож на его. Невилл разглядывает его, а потом вдруг с ужасом понимает, что что-то не так – и верно. Он ведь не стоит. И Снейп, Снейп, глядящий на него с отчаянной обреченностью, ни капли не возбужден. Унижен, напуган, уязвлен, но явно не желает секса прямо сейчас.

«И что делать?» – глупо думает Невилл, впав в ступор. Сам он слишком пьян, чтобы чувствовать возбуждение, и слишком взволнован. Он делает шаг вперед, и это разрушает тишину, разрушает неведомые чары, заставляющие стоять, замерев, и таращиться друг на друга. Снейп поворачивается и уходит, бросив:

– За мной.

Невилл глядит на плечи Снейпа, не смея опустить взгляд ниже. Они проходят через вереницу комнат, прежде чем оказываются в спальне.

Они ложатся на кровать, достаточно широкую, чтобы уместить троих человек. Невилл не может не думать об этой кровати; он полагал, у Снейпа будет узкая кровать, узкая и длинная, как и он сам. С кем здесь спал Северус, кого обнимал? Обнимал ли кого-нибудь?

– Что теперь? – шепотом спрашивает Снейп, он лежит на спине и глядит в потолок, вытянув руки вдоль туловища. – Что будем делать теперь? – и это так хорошо, что он не командует, что дает Невиллу свободу выбора, потому что тот близок к панике, паника тугой пружиной дрожит в горле, готовая взвиться, ввинтиться между губ нелепым быстрым оправданием бегства, выгнать Невилла из подземелий, из Хогвартса, из страны.

Невилл перекатывается набок, он чувствует себя тяжелым и неуклюжим, как тюлень, он радуется, что в спальне совсем темно, только из приоткрытой двери льется тонкая струйка света.

Невилл кладет руку Снейпу на живот, он поглаживает пальцем вокруг узкого, неправильного пупка, кружит, нежничает, ему кажется, это важнее секса, но какое же удивление он испытывает, увидев, что член Северуса становится тверже и поднимается к животу.

Невилл не уверен, что может… что ему позволено… он касается головки, и Северус хмыкает, стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки. Он делает так:

– Хмммммм… – и чуть подается вперед, сжатый, напряженный. Его руки чуть подрагивают, врываясь локтями в мягкую перину постели.

Невилл возится там, он не умеет, совсем не умеет и никогда… в смысле, он же… только если сквозь сон, сам себя, и всегда было так стыдно, ведь Ба спала в соседней комнате, а она всегда знает, чем занимаются непослушные мальчишки… а потом – война, а потом несколько лет девицы вешались на него с такой пугающей настойчивостью, что он совсем зарыл голову в песок, прячась от любых отношений, тем более, что это все было не то, не то…

А вот теперь…

А вот теперь он слегка сжимает головку пальцами, теплую, плотную, как созревший плод, Невилл скользит по ней пальцем, сначала – туда-сюда, а потом по кругу, он совсем не уверен, что делает все правильно. Но Снейп сжимает кулаки еще крепче и говорит:

– Аххххххххххххх… ммммммм…..

И Невилл понимает, что и сам возбужден. Он больше не хочет бежать; более того – даже если бы сюда ворвались Пожиратели с палочками и сам Волдеморт, восставший из мертвых, это бы не заставило Невилла покинуть постель. Да что там! Вздумай Снейп провести прямо сейчас экзамен по зельям, Невилл никуда бы не ушел. Четкое, кристально ясное ощущение, что он находится в нужном месте в нужное время, настолько редко и непривычно, что становится почти откровением.

Когда Невилл догадывается обхватить член рукой и провести к основанию, Снейп уже едва дышит. Невилл никогда не был способным учеником, «схватывать на лету» – это не про него. Он гладит старательно, неторопливо, проводит пальцами по тяжелым яичкам, удивляясь возникшей из ниоткуда легкости, смелости и наглости. Он уверен, что ему все это можно – можно трогать, где угодно и как угодно, сколько захочется. Когда Невилл кидает быстрый взгляд на Северуса, то видит, что тот зажмурился, и на висках у него блестят капельки пота.

Невилл наклоняется и целует его в губы.

После этого все случается довольно быстро; Снейп отвечает на поцелуй, куда более умело, чем Невилл, шевелит языком, и тут же оказывается сверху, обхватив Невилла руками и перекатившись. «Хорошо, что кровать такая широкая», – думает Невилл, он все время думает о каких-то глупых, не важных вещах, и хорошо, что Снейп не умеет читать мысли. Северус целует его, активно, страстно, широко отрывая рот – пожалуй, слишком широко. Его худые бедра бьются о бедра Невилла, их члены елозят друг по другу, заставляя Невилла совершенно потерять остатки стыда. Невилл кричит и ахает, рука его сама собой тянется к ягодицам Северуса, случайно так выходит, и он гладит их, сжимает, исследует самыми кончиками пальцев, пока Северус раскачивается, крепко обхватив его руками.

Невилл проводит по сильной, напряженной спине Снейпа, держит его за плечи, пока тот отчаянно вбивается куда-то в бедро Невиллу, но стоит ему несмело погладить волосы, как поцелуй становится агрессивным, Северус кусает Невилла, и это предупреждение. Невилл больше не трогает волосы. Северус просовывает руку между их телами, а в следующий момент…

Ах!..

В следующий момент Невилл вскрикивает и дергается от прикосновения шершавых подушечек пальцев, теплых и уверенных рук, равномерных движений… Он кончает почти мгновенно и краем сознания успевает понять, что со Снейпом случается то же самое.

Совершенно естественным кажется притянуть к себе Северуса, ближе, вот так, и обхватить руками-ногами-мыслями-вдохами, опутать, прицепиться намертво. Северус неудобно изогнут, одна его рука прижата к телу, а другая забралась под подушку, шея напряжена, а лицо отвернуто в сторону, и он не шевелится, замерев, как мертвый. Невилл глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем закрыть глаза и заснуть.


	2. Chapter 2

Похмелье как оружие, как наказание. Оно обрушивается сверху и давит, размазывает по постели тонким слоем. Невилл едва может приоткрыть глаза, чтобы уловить движение рядом – высокая фигура, чьи-то руки, заботливо подносящие стакан к губам. Жесткая грань стакана бьется о зубы, неприятный звук почти оглушает, Невилл глотает с трудом, и в первую секунду это так прекрасно – пить, – а затем на языке возникает мерзкий горький привкус, и становится ясно, что это не вода. Невилл закрывает глаза и дышит, пытаясь не стонать, а когда внезапно боль и туман уходят из разбитого тела, вытекая из трещин и сколов, в комнате уже никого нет.

Невилл садится в постели, водит рукой по смятым простыням. Вид сверху – как рельефы пустыни. Барханы бежевого льна, простыни высокого качества, где-то там есть пятна высохшей спермы.

Невилл краснеет от этой мысли.

Его одежда аккуратно сложена на стуле у двери. Невилл застегивает пуговицы, одну за другой, и это как отступление вброд, по камушкам через мелкую реку.

Снейп сидит за письменным столом в кабинете, у левой его руки чашка, над которой вьется пар, правая ладонь уже вся в чернилах. Стопка проверенных работ в углу стола выровнена по линейке, похоже. Снейп пишет, он не поднимает головы, когда Невилл подходит к нему. Не прерывает работы, когда Невилл пододвигает стул, чтобы сесть напротив. Но когда Невилл берет в руки одну из работ, Снейп откладывает в сторону перо, промокнув чернильное острие салфеткой. Смотрит на Невилла, подняв одну бровь. Ждет.

– Вы нарисовали здесь злобную рожицу, – пораженно бормочет Невилл, разглядывая работу, пестрящую пометками. – Доброе утро…

– Положите на место, – цедит Снейп, и пергамент выпадает из рук Невилла. – Доброе утро. Как вы себя чувствуете?

– Прекрасно, – храбро улыбается Невилл. – Я все помню. Все, что мы вчера…

Снейп отводит глаза.

– Замечательно, – кисло говорит он. – Искренне рад за вас.

– И я не жалею, – говорит Невилл. Снейп опускает голову, вчитываясь во что-то, написанное на листе перед ним. – А вы?

– Вам лучше уйти. То, что… это совершенно… совершенно… я не…

Снейп хватает перо и принимается неистово что-то строчить, царапая пергамент.

– Я услышал разговор в учительской, – «Пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня, – думает Невилл. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не…» – Я бы и так подошел к вам, рано или поздно. Я набирался… – нерадостный «хмык», – смелости. Хотел… хотел наконец сказать вам, что я… что… я… а потом услышал, как они говорили – про то, что я вырос, и больше нет необходимости… я не знаю, правильно ли я понял… что…

Снейп глядит на него с мукой во взгляде. Он снова откладывает перо, медленно выпрямляется, откинувшись на спинку стула, кладет руки перед собой, ладонями на стол.

– Лонгботтом, – он говорит тревожно, медленно, с усилием выдавливая из себя слова, и с каждой секундой ужас в его глазах все явственней, – вы все поняли правильно. У меня действительно… некая… болезненная привязанность к вам. Я надеялся, что она останется незамеченной и не помешает вам работать в Хогвартсе. К сожалению, я не могу контролировать своих коллег с их длинными языками и вечным… – морщится, – вечным стремлением лезть не в свои дела. Но… все вышло, как вышло. Вчера вы… вы явно были не в состоянии… рассуждать здраво. То, что произошло… вы сами виноваты в случившемся. Вы были настойчивы, вы не слушали меня. Я не собирался пользоваться… Это не было…

Они словно говорят в пустоту, сидя в разных комнатах на противоположных концах света. Не слыша не только друг друга, но даже и самих себя.

– Я ни о чем не жалею, – повторяет Невилл.

– Я не собираюсь покидать Хогвартс, – заявляет Снейп.

Несколько секунд они молчат. Секундная стрелка бьется о запечатанное окно, падают в тишину мгновения, громыхая, как костяшки домино.

– Я вам нравился? – спрашивает Невилл.

– Да. Я не мог… быть безразличным.

– О, вы не были, – смеется Невилл. Снейп глядит зло и гордо.

– Я жесток к людям, которых…

Невилл вздрагивает. Снейп закрывает глаза. Он снова начинает говорить, не открывая глаз.

– Я не оставлял вас в покое. Вы и не давали мне такой возможности. Мне приходилось все время быть поблизости, чтобы вы не взорвали себя вместе с котлом. Я привык беспокоиться о вас. Вы мне нравились. Я думал, что вы – один из самых… сносных людей в этой школе. Вы были тогда еще ребенком.

Нахмурившись:

– В смысле… вы нравились мне как человек. Не как… я не… вы были ребенком, и я никогда бы не…

– А потом? – спрашивает Невилл, и Северус вторит эхом, открыв глаза:

– А потом…

– Когда вы впервые… когда я… когда я понравился вам, как… в смысле…

– Семнадцатого декабря тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмого года, в три часа ноль пять минут, – Снейп ухмыляется, увидев круглые глаза Невилла. – Откуда мне знать?! Это просто… однажды… как-то незаметно… ох. Я не знаю. Не мучайте меня. Убирайтесь!

– Ну, нет! Я мечтал об этом с пятого курса.

– Вы лжете.

– Я постоянно думал о вас.

– Вы боялись меня.

– Вас и бабушку. Я ужасно боялся ее. Я ее любил. С вами… то же.

– Ну, спасибо! – раздраженно восклицает Снейп. – Я должен быть польщен?

– Вы должны мне поверить.

– Я никому не… я никому не должен.

– Я плакал, когда думал, что вы погибли.

– Я… следил, чтобы Кэрроу не патрулировали коридоры, когда ваше дурацкое сборище малевало надписи.

– Я догадывался.

– Никто не догадывался.

– Я верил в вас.

– Никто не… это не важно. Я не хочу… я не хочу говорить об этом.

– Я чуть не умер, когда увидел вас впервые, приехав сюда работать.

– Вы казались расстроенным.

– Я не хотел, чтобы вы догадались. Я был уверен, что вы презираете меня.

– Я прятался от вас весь год, когда вы учились на третьем курсе. Когда узнал, что я – ваш боггарт.

Снейп захлопывает рот так сильно, что клацают зубы. Ужас от этого признания в его глазах сменяется яростью, привычно направленной на Невилла. Снейп молчит, прожигая Невилла гневным, обвиняющим взглядом, а складки у его губ становятся глубже. Невилл произносит тихо:

– А я прятался от вас. Мне было так стыдно.

Снейп прикрывает глаза и несколько секунд глубоко дышит. Тянется к кружке в углу стола, сжимает ее пальцами, греясь, набираясь не то сил, не то терпения, чтобы не швырнуть что-нибудь в Невилла. Невилл готов стать живой мишенью, если это будет условием продолжения разговора. Слишком много правды, спрятанной и забытой, выплывает наружу. Невиллу вдруг приходит в голову, что это совсем не похоже на Снейпа – быть таким откровенным, выдавать свои секреты с такой обреченной легкостью. Но кто знает? Быть может, это действует какой-нибудь старомодный кодекс чести, обязывающий быть искренним с тем, кто разделил с тобой оргазм? Невиллу становится совестно за свои мысли, он почти готов отступить, поднять руки, сдаться – закончить разговор. Он почти готов отступить, он отступает всегда, всю жизнь пятится спиной, как краб на песчаном берегу, а в те редкие случаи, когда не отступает – летят головы. И все же Снейп опережает его, он выпускает чашку, открывает глаза и говорит, и теперь уже ясно, что решил он говорить всю правду и ничего кроме. Самое меньшее, что может сделать Невилл – ответить тем же.

– Надо мной в учительской все смеялись. Из-за того, что я так близко к сердцу принял ту историю.

– Когда в гриффиндорской гостиной про вас говорили гадости, я пытался перевести разговор на другое.

– Альбус замучил меня наставлениями, как общаться с вами, чтобы вызвать вашу симпатию.

– Я рассказал Ба про вас, про то, что я чувствую.

Снейп стонет, стиснув виски руками.

– Не говорите мне, что она умерла от этого.

– Нет. Она решила, что я ее разыгрываю. Она так и не поверила.

– Это не важно. Я уверен, мы с вами… вы… мы достаточно профессиональны, чтобы это не помешало нам работать.

– Я могу помочь вам проверить работы?

– Что? Нет. Вы не хотите уйти?

– Я… только не… не выгоняйте меня, пожалуйста…

– Я думал, вы уйдете потихоньку. Я принес вам одежду, ушел в кабинет… чтобы вы могли незаметно… если вдруг…

– Я понял.

– Разве… почему вы… вам так же неловко, как и мне?

– Я задыхаюсь, когда думаю о том, что мы… прошлой ночью… я раньше никогда… ох.

– Чай?

– Чай.

Невилл улыбается слегка дрожащей улыбкой. Снейп закрывает губы рукой.

***

Они идут вместе. Шаги Снейпа и шаги Невилла – соло для дуэта. Это невероятно, это чудесно, это похоже на один из тех хрупких снов, которые Невилл ни разу не смог вынести за порог своей комнаты. В этих снах они шагали вместе по длинной дороге, длинной, невероятно длинной. Длиной в жизнь. Они шли и шли, просто шли, всю ночь до утра, возможно, кто-то счел бы подобное сновидение скучным, и уж точно не нашел бы здесь причины краснеть и задыхаться, но Невилл… о, Невилл краснел, и еще как.

Они идут вместе, и Невилла больше не пугают мрачные своды подземелья, он широко ступает, расправив плечи, именно так он шагнул на территорию Хогвартса спустя пару лет после выпускного, именно так – победителем. Он чувствовал себя профессором Люпиным, он понимал профессора так хорошо, сидя у окошка Хогвартс-экспресса и глядя на приближающиеся очертания замка. Он вернулся в школу, в которой боялся и проявлял отвагу, зарабатывал баллы и терял вещи, танцевал и дрался, воевал и выжил.

Он шел по Хогвартсу смело, потому что вернулся домой, потому что завоевал каждый акр земли, по которой ступал, потому что его здесь ждали и были рады ему. Минерва Макгонагалл встретила его в холле, как когда-то давно, когда он был первокурсником. Она раскрыла руки, словно для объятий, но ему бы и в голову не пришло обнимать профессора Макгонагалл. Она улыбнулась ему, глядя с такой добротой, и сказала: «Мне жаль», – она говорила про смерть Ба, она знала Ба довольно хорошо, они даже иногда вели разговоры за чашкой чая.

И первые дни Невилл чувствовал себя таким свободным, таким смелым, таким головокружительно новым, чистым, сияющим, как хрустальный бокал, оставленный после мойки на полотенце сохнуть под солнечными лучами…

А потом он увидел Снейпа. И больше не ходил, расправив плечи. До сегодняшнего дня.

– Лонгботтом, – низким, грубым голосом зовет Снейп. Невилл вздрагивает, усилием воли заставляя себя перестать улыбаться. Подумать только, были дни, когда ему наоборот приходилось выдавливать улыбку! Эти дни позади. Снейп опережает на полшага, и теперь обернулся, глядит вопросительно. – Вы в порядке?

Да, да, тысячу раз да.

Они покидают подземелья и сразу же сталкиваются с Помоной Спраут.

– О, – у нее круглые глаза, и губы тоже складываются в «О», круг напомаженных губ, словно огненное кольцо, в которое предстоит прыгнуть. В глазах Спраут озорные огоньки, а пламя любопытства настолько велико, что от его жара щеки у Невилла мигом раскаляются докрасна.

– Невилл, Северус… – она переводит взгляд с одного на другого, связывая их этим взглядом. – Вы вместе?..

Она не заканчивает предложение: «Вы вместе проверяли работы?», или «Вы вместе поднялись по лестнице?» или… мало ли что! Она спрашивает: «Вы вместе?»

И Невилл не знает, что ответить.

Он впадает в ступор. Перед его глазами вспыхивают картинки, одна за другой: он гладит живот Северуса, Северус тусклым, ровным голосом говорит: «Вы всегда мне нравились», они сплетаются в объятии на постели, они пьют чай, глядя друг на друга поверх чашек, они целуются, неловко, осторожно, пробуя друг друга, они раздеваются на скорость, они…

Кадры мелькают, обугливаются, обращаются в пепел, Невилл сгорает от стыда и неловкости, как же ему… что ему… что сказать, как объяснить, и что будет правильно? Солгать? Сказать правду? Не отвечать ничего? Может, это невинный вопрос, и он поставит себя в нелепое положение, многозначительно промолчав? Будет ли грубым просто уйти? Ведь надо что-то ответить? Но что?

Паника обрушивается сверху, будто это Пивз с его порядком надоевшими шутками – подлетает сверху с ведром ледяной воды и опрокидывает над чьей-то головой, вот только вряд ли он где-то сможет набрать ведро паники. Невилл растерян, его сердце колотится так быстро, слишком быстро, он отступает на шаг, едва заметно, но отступает, и Снейп мрачнеет.

– Мистер Лонгботтом обратился ко мне за советом. У него неважно с аппетитом, он решил, будто я смогу быть полезнее мадам Помфри, – ровно отвечает Снейп, он умеет врать так просто, так складно, будто говорит правду. Его ложь – словно песня. И на секунду Невилл думает: «Да, все могло быть так». Он мог обратиться к Снейпу… да мало ли за чем! Он мог спуститься вниз, и постучать, и вежливо пролепетать что-то, получить резкий грубый ответ, и подняться по ступеням рядом со Снейпом, совершенно не касаясь его – даже в мыслях, даже в воспоминаниях. Он мог бы.

– Вот как, – Помона не выглядит такой уж убежденной. – Рубеус беспокоился вчера, хорошо ли ты добрался, Невилл. Он сказал, вы слегка переборщили с медовухой.

– Я прекрасно добрался, – быстро говорит Невилл, – спал, как убитый. У себя.

Это совершенно лишнее, звучит беспомощно, жалобно. Его ложь не попадает ни в одну ноту. Снейп устало вздыхает, холодно глядит на Помону.

– Мне казалось, завтрак в Большом Зале уже начался. Почему бы нам не поторопиться?

После завтрака у них есть время; Невилл готовится к уроку в учительской, Снейп там же, в кресле, углубился в книгу. Другие профессора окружили его, по их нетерпеливым лицам видно, что огонь любопытства перекинулся уже на все, что может гореть.

– Северус, я слышала… – начинает Трелони, а Флитвик мигом ее одергивает:

– Мы не уверены, что правильно поняли, но вы…

– Перестаньте, – шипит Минерва, – вы смущаете его.

Она говорит про Северуса, но кидает быстрый взгляд на Невилла, который не может читать из-за того, что его уши пылают, словно на нем снова горящая Шляпа. Он чужой здесь. Они накинулись бы на Снейпа с расспросами безо всякого смущения, если бы Невилл не сидел здесь же, рядом.

Северус тоже это понимает и кидает на Невилла умоляющий взгляд. Невилл сидит до последнего, пока не звенит колокол. Ему приходится бежать, чтобы успеть на собственный урок.

Невилл не прекращает думать о том, что случилось, весь день. Он думает о Северусе, думает о том, насколько сильно изменится его жизнь, и думает о страхе. Страшно, невозможно раскрыть свои чувства всем, когда для того, чтобы раскрыть их ему, ему единственному, понадобилось столько лет! Все слишком быстро, слишком серьезно, слишком опасно. Невилл не боялся идти в бой, не боялся наказаний Кэрроу, не боялся противостоять собственным друзьям, когда так поступить ему велела совесть. Но он совершенно теряется в этом водовороте, в водовороте перемен. Перемены – это смерть и боль, это потери и расставания, это вспышки и шум тысячи голосов, это новый дом, где даже стены пахнут иначе, это незнакомые люди, которые оценивают тебя вдоль и поперек, и выносят вердикт еще до того, как ты скажешь «привет», перемены – это густой поток учеников, как лава, заполняющих коридоры. Невилл пытается объяснить свое поведение, находит оправдание, ему горько, что он соврал тогда, неумело и ненужно соврал, когда мог поставить все на места одним единственным словом:

«Да».

«Да, мы вместе».

***

Они лежат в постели, не занимаются любовью, просто нежатся. Невилл привыкает к телу Северуса. Он думает, что если однажды изучит его, как свое собственное, оно перестанет пугать. От Северуса пахнет незнакомо, на ощупь он другой, у него другая форма и цвет. Невилл ведет пальцами по вспухшим венам на тыльной стороне руки, мягкие, темные, они как реки на карте. Невилл прижимает венку и чувствует, как в подушечку пальца ему толкается пульс, медленный, ленивый, сонный. Так и есть. Снейп лежит, положив голову на руку, глаза его прикрыты, он засыпает. Спать в присутствии постороннего – это, наверное, и значит – доверять ему. Северус позволяет разглядывать свое лицо, беспомощное, открытое, позволяет скользить пальцами по рекам на его теле, трогать жесткие волосы в паху, слегка курчавые после душа, позволяет шумно сопеть ему в ухо. Невилл запоминает родинки, маленькие, черные, похожие на созвездия. Он трогает плоские ногти, слоящиеся, срезанные под корень, трогает заусенец на большом пальце, нажимает на выступающий кадык, заставляя Северуса сглотнуть. Гладит его, забирается пальцами в каждую складку, каждую морщинку и углубление, и в какой-то момент Северус начинает дышать быстрее, упрямо не открывая глаз. Невилл водит рукой по его бедру, едва касаясь, скользит от колена и выше, выше, к члену, потяжелевшему, отвердевшему на глазах. У Северуса вырывается тихий выдох, когда Невилл кладет ладонь на его пах, пытаясь накрыть целиком, почувствовать в своей руке. Это не занимает много времени – довести Снейпа до исступления, лаская медленно, неторопливо, накручивая на палец завиток волос на лобке, растирая подушечкой большого нежный круглый сосок, облизывая выбритый подбородок. Северус дергается, напрягая живот, головка члена влажно блестит, тягучая капля стекает по члену. Невилл ловит ее губами.

И Северус стонет.

Невилл кладет ладони на бедра Северуса, жесткие, худые. Он поглаживает выступающие тазовые косточки пальцами, а языком изучает член Северуса, осторожно, робко. Ему просто интересно узнать, как это на вкус, как это ощущается на губах, на языке. Ему интересно, сможет ли он сделать Северусу хорошо.

Северус стонет, уже не сдерживаясь, а потом кричит, тихо, сдавленно, удивленно. Несколько секунд после этого он лежит неподвижно, как и в прошлый раз – словно притворяясь мертвым. Невилл развалился на его ногах, согнув колени. Он хочет продолжить исследования, тянется к опавшему, мягкому члену, перепачканному спермой, но Северус резко садится в постели, а в следующий момент Невилл лежит поперек кровати, распростертый под ним, не может ни двинуться, ни вздохнуть – а Северус стремительно, резко целует, кусает, ведет языком, дует, словно хочет сделать все сразу, словно спешит. Его рука трогает, гладит, мнет, а другой рукой он находит ладонь Невилла, сплетает пальцы. Они держатся друг за друга, пока Невилл не теряет голову от резкого, ослепительного, скользящего со всех сторон удовольствия.

Он открывает глаза и видит, как Северус вытирает его пах углом простыни. Северус поднимает перемазанную белым ладонь к глазам, шевелит пальцами, словно оценивая консистенцию мази. Это зрелище заставляет Невилла покраснеть и вместе с тем странно заводит.

– Очень густая, – выносит вердикт Северус, – можно крем взбивать.

Невилл улыбается, представляя этот торт. Северус вытирает руку и падает рядом. Они лежат поперек кровати, где-то там, наверху, за стенами замка бушуют весенние ветра, ловят солнечные блики стекла теплицы, и Гремучая Ива пытается дотянуться до неба скрюченными пальцами-ветками.

– Кофе? – спрашивает лениво Северус.

– Чай, – решает Невилл.

– Тогда сходи, завари.

Невилл сползает с кровати, шлепает босиком к небольшой кухоньке, предмету гордости Северуса – ни одному другому преподавателю не позволена своя кухня. Он заваривает чай так, как его научил Северус. Они проводят вместе каждый свободный час каждого свободного дня, и внутри Невилла часы ведут обратный отсчет: до каникул осталось три недели, две недели, неделя…

Ему кажется, что когда последний ученик покинет Хогвартс, и начнется их изумительное, свободное, бесконечное лето на двоих, он просто растает облаком от счастья. Луна рассказывала, со счастливыми людьми так и случается – когда их счастье слишком велико, чтобы поместиться на земле, они становятся облаками.

Невилл наливает чай в тяжелую крупную чашку. Они будут пить из одной, потому что если Невилл понесет две чашки в постель, он обязательно расколотит обе и зальет простыни горячим чаем.

Невилл возвращается в спальню, забирается на кровать, сосредоточенный лишь на янтарной жидкости в чашке – лишь бы не расплескать… Северус садится, скрестив ноги.

– Держи, – Невилл протягивает ему чашку и замечает изумленный взгляд Северуса.

Он держит горячую чашку, обхватив ладонями, и ладони жжет. Невилл держит чашку так, чтобы Северус мог взяться за ручку.

«Кажется, это она. Это она и есть», – думает Невилл, глупо улыбаясь. Северус забирает чашку и вытягивает губы, будто хочет подуть на обожженные ладони Невилла, но сдерживается.

Камин в гостиной оживает. Оттуда несется взволнованное:

– Северус? Северус!

Он накидывает халат и выходит из комнаты. Невилл прячется в спальне, тихо, как мышка, чтобы не выдать себя ни звуком.

Северус ни разу не сказал, что ему неприятно или горько оттого, что Невилл паникует, стоит кому предположить, будто они с Северусом больше, чем коллеги. Он не выглядел обиженным или возмущенным. По правде говоря, он вообще ни разу не поднимал эту тему.

Но всегда, если кто-то вдруг начинет лезть не в свое дело и выспрашивать, почему это они больше не избегают друг друга, или почему их обоих не было на ужине, или что-то подобное, Северус несколько мгновений молчит, будто ждет, что Невилл… но Невилл лишь краснеет, удушливо, ужасно, и беспомощно ждет очередной лжи Северуса, отточенной, как карандаш.

Эта пауза… как перерыв между вдохом и выдохом. Невилл чувствует, что задыхается. Он должен найти в себе смелость. Как в тот раз, когда ему пришлось возглавить ОД. Как в тот раз, когда ему пришлось срубить голову змее. Как в тот раз, когда он шагнул навстречу Северусу в пустом коридоре.

Его смелость прячется очень хорошо, но в этой игре Невилл всегда побеждает.

– …мальчишки… в лазарете… зелья… Поппи просила… снова драка…

Пунктиром слышен взволнованный голос Макгонагалл. Это из-за пульса, который колотит в уши, практически оглушая. Зато сдержанный ответ Северуса слышен превосходно:

– Я сейчас буду. Пусть наложит охлаждающие чары. Мне понадобится полчаса, чтобы приготовить зелье.

– У тебя есть все ингредиенты?

Северус задумывается.

– Возможно, семена репейника закончились.

– Попроси у Невилла. Он должен быть где-то в замке. Я попробую найти его…

– Не нужно.

Невилл выходит из спальни, одетый, спокойный. Минерва и Северус одновременно оборачиваются к нему, глядя с вежливым недоумением, как на человека, который в дорогом ресторане слишком громко рассмеялся, или же на зрителя, который раскашлялся посреди арии в опере. Но уже в следующую секунду в глазах Минервы ликование, а Северус…

А Северус смотрит так…

Так, что сердце тает и оплавляется воском. А потом рождается заново, новое, очищенное, сильное, бьющееся в такт неслышимой, но прекрасной музыке.


	3. Chapter 3

– Паучник.

– Паучьи лапки.

Невилл морщится, потом смеется. Северус отпивает из бокала, в его глазах отражаются желтые огоньки, словно нарисованные. Невилл зажег свечи, каким бы глупым это ни казалось.

– Котел.

– Горшок. Ну, это просто! – Невилл качает головой. Они играют в игру, которую придумали друг для друга. Северус называет что-то из зельеварения, а Невилл ищет аналог того же в травологии. Или наоборот.

– Удобрения.

– Катализаторы.

– А я думал, ты скажешь про какую-нибудь мерзость из банки, которая нужна для зелий. Пахнет точно как удобрения!

После месяца отношений они решились перейти на «ты». Маленький шаг для человечества, но очень серьезный – для Невилла и Северуса.

– Я искал что-то схожее по функции, а не по внешним признакам, – возражает Северус. Невилл почти не пьет, он макает палец в свой бокал с красным вином, а потом облизывает его. Северус глядит на это пристально и с явным одобрением.

– Теперь твоя очередь, – говорит Невилл, и Северус вздрагивает. И тут же смущается, тайком злясь на себя за то, что позволил простому жесту настолько очаровать себя.

– Лонгботтом, – говорит Северус насмешливо. Невилл закатывает глаза.

– Мария Финч-Флетчи.

– Неужели есть кто-то, кто сравним с тобой по части разрушений? – поднимает удивленно брови Северус.

– Ну что ты, – тихо ухмыляется Невилл, – до меня ей далеко. Но она очень старается. На прошлой неделе…

Они жалуются друг другу на нерадивых учеников, проверяют домашние задания, сидя рядом на ковре у дивана, соприкасаясь локтями. Они мечтают о каникулах, хотя вслух об этом говорит лишь Невилл. Они дают пищу для сплетен своим коллегам. Они играют, пьют, меняются книгами, мирятся, не успев поссориться – с Невиллом практически невозможно поссориться, но Северус талантлив в любой сфере – и любят друг друга. Не афишируя и не таясь.

Когда Невилл начинает зевать, Северус с сожалением гасит свечи.

– Спасибо, – тихо говорит он. Он язвил и высмеивал желание Невилла создать немного романтики. Максимум, на что он способен сейчас – сказать «спасибо», но Невиллу и этого слишком много. Он тянется к Северусу, кладет руки на плечи. В воздухе пахнет потухшими свечами. Северус пахнет надеждой. Невилл держится за плечи Северуса крепко-крепко, потому что уже чувствует, как потихоньку становится облаком.

Но он никуда не хочет улетать.

***

Конец июля, и газеты пестрят сообщениями о роскошном приеме в Министерстве в честь дня рождения Гарри Поттера. Каждый год его день рождения становится общественным праздником, Гарри это ужасно огорчает.

Как и всегда, он смывается от официальных лиц в самом начале торжества, пробормотав пару слов со сцены и вежливо всех поблагодарив, и аппарирует в Хогвартс, где его уже ждут друзья. Они всегда встречаются в коридоре у восточной стены, той, где аршинными буквами несмываемая надпись:

«ЛЮДИ ДАМБЛДОРА НЕ СДАЮТСЯ!»

Накануне Невилл заводит об этом разговор. Они обедают в Большом Зале,; теперь, когда ученики на каникулах, зал действительно кажется огромным, необъятным, как квиддичное поле или мир. И преподавательский стол бесконечен, слишком щедро накрыт для тех четырех преподавателей, которые соизволили прийти на обед.

– Ты ведь помнишь, какое завтра число? – спрашивает Невилл.

– Как будто мне дают забыть, – морщится Северус. Он уже несколько дней игнорирует газеты, с которых ему улыбается и машет Поттер.

– Я хотел тебя попросить…

– Нет.

Невилл улыбается.

– Что «нет»? Ты ведь даже не знаешь…

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я присоединился к вам, – Северус искоса глядит на Невилла, встревоженный, что неправильно понял. Но Невилл кивает, и Северус тонко улыбается. – Хочешь, чтобы я топтался среди фанатов и преданной свиты Поттера, пока он задувает свечи на именинном торте. Не так ли?

– Никаких фанатов, – мягко говорит Невилл. – Тесная компания, только друзья.

Северус глядит выразительно, и Невилл смущается. Другом Северус никому из их компании не является. Но теперь, когда Невилл перестал паниковать, что кто-то узнает об их отношениях, и стал просто наслаждаться каждым днем рядом с любимым человеком, он хочет, чтобы все было кристально ясно. И для педагогического состава, и для его друзей. Словно, чем больше людей узнают о том, что они вместе, тем крепче, надежней свяжет их людская молва. Это своеобразная магия: «Кто верит в фей, хлопните в ладоши!», кто верит в Северуса и Невилла – посмотрите на них вместе, сшейте взглядом, примите это. Может, они и нелепо смотрятся рядом, может, они и не подходят друг другу совершенно, но они…

– Нет, – прерывает мысли Невилла Северус. Он глядит в свою тарелку, сосредоточенно, будто это там находится растерянное лицо Невилла. – Это весьма сомнительная радость – оказаться в компании гриффиндорцев, великовозрастных болванов. Я был счастлив, когда они выпустились, и не собираюсь продлевать агонию.

– Там будут не только гриффиндорцы, – мямлит Невилл расстроено, но Северус уже не слушает.

– И вообще. Почему бы тебе хоть раз не пропустить это мероприятие, дань славы Поттеру? Ведь это и твой день рождения.

Невилл улыбается, щеки его теплеют. Он осторожничал, потому что не был уверен, что Северус знает – и не хотел ставить его в неловкое положение. Но Северус знает, помнит, он все-таки…

– Объясни Поттеру, что не сможешь в этом году. Раз уж тебе не терпится шокировать его нашим… нашей… – Северус сбивается с язвительного тона, глядит растерянно, предлагая Невиллу самому подыскать подходящее слово. – Просто свали все на меня. Скажи, что я ворчливый, ревнивый эгоист, который хочет запереть тебя в подземельях в этот день и никуда не выпускать. Все поверят в это с легкостью. Я знаю, ты боишься обидеть Поттера – но, думаю, он поймет.

«А не поймет, так черт с ним», – говорят глаза Северуса.

– Я не могу, Северус, – Невилл жалобно морщит лоб. Каждый год они собираются вместе, это тот редкий случай, когда все они рядом, да еще и в стенах Хогвартса. Это будто вернуть детство на один день, чтобы потом весь следующий год снова быть взрослым, слишком занятым, чтобы видеться со своими друзьями. Луна путешествует, Гарри – трудоголик, у Гермионы вечно не хватает времени, Рон пропадает в турне. Но раз в году они снова здесь, и кажется – вот-вот пойдут в Выручай-комнату, отрабатывать боевые заклинания. – Давай сделаем так: появимся вместе и немного посидим, выпьем чаю с тортом, поговорим. А потом мы с тобой уйдем пораньше. Пойдем в подземелья, или куда ты захочешь…

– Куда я захочу, – закатывает глаза Северус. – Ты ведешь себя так, словно уговариваешь капризного ребенка. Дело не во мне. Если тебе так этого хочется, пожалуйста – празднуй со своей компанией. Разве я возражаю? Это ведь ты поднял тему, что мы должны пойти вместе.

– И я по-прежнему так считаю.

– А я – нет. Чего ради мне идти на встречу к людям, которых я не выношу – причем, это чувство взаимно?

Невилл плотно сжимает губы, чтобы не сказать то, что вертится на языке. «Не «чего ради», а «кого ради», – это прозвучало бы подло. Невилл не хочет шантажировать Северуса и уж тем более требовать такой подарок на день рождения. В конце концов, он сдается – он всегда сдается, всегда проигрывает Северусу в поединке воль.

– Хорошо, как скажешь. Я просто не понимаю, почему ты так боишься появиться перед моими друзьями.

– Я. Не. Боюсь, – Северус бросает ложку, она со звяканьем падает на стол, оставляя влажный след на темном дереве. Невилл испуганно глядит, как его Северус вновь превращается в Профессора Снейпа из детских кошмаров. Тот резко встает, с шумом отодвигая стул, и глядит на Невилла сверху вниз, нацелив на него нос, как Самую Старшую Палочку. – Я не боюсь, я просто не вижу причин подчиняться всеобщему поклонению перед Золотым Мальчиком. Если тебе хочется участвовать в этом представлении, бегать на цыпочках, притворяться, что тебе весело, то – прошу. Засовывать гордость в одно место для тебя не впервой, не так ли? Только не надо заставлять меня плясать под ту же дудку.

Невилл раскрывает и закрывает рот, как рыба, оглушенная, вытащенная на берег, беспомощная. Если прежде слова Северуса были крючком, цепляющим, влекущим, то теперь это гарпун, протыкающий насквозь и не оставляющий ни единого шанса на спасение жизни или чувства собственного достоинства.

Невилл слишком расслабился рядом с ним, забыл, как легко управлялся Северус со словами, какой ядовитой злостью заряжал их, умудряясь совершенно нейтральные высказывания превращать в оружие одной только интонацией, взглядом, голосом.

– Если наберешься смелости хоть раз пойти против мнения твоих так называемых друзей и решишь встретить свой праздник, а не день рождения героя, то милости прошу в подземелья.

Северус разворачивается и идет к выходу, гордо вскинув голову. Невилл не знает, что он сделал неправильно, в чем провинился, но вина есть, несомненно, он это ощущает каждой клеточкой кожи. Как ощущал когда-то прежде, что уже ошибся, хотя урок только начался, что снова сделал все не так, неправильно, и зелье темнело, дымилось, хотя не должно было, и исправить уже ничего нельзя было, только мешать дальше, отчаянно надеясь, что оно не взорвется.

Он вечно, вечно все портит. Зелья, отношения, жизнь – себе и окружающим. Вечно.

Невилл вскакивает и бежит вслед за Северусом, выбегает из Большого зала, спотыкаясь, грузный, неловкий, отвратительно беспомощный – чувство непоправимости, чувство катастрофы делает его тяжелым, наливает свинцом. Беда всегда тяжела, гнет к земле, тогда как счастье – легкое – облаками несет по воздуху.

– Северус! – кричит он, в ужасе от мысли, что Северус не остановится, не замедлит шаг, пойдет дальше, будто не слышал. Но все происходит хуже – Северус разворачивается, одним красивым движением, и будь на нем мантия, а не простая рубашка и брюки, полы ее уже взметнулись бы в воздух фирменной черной волной. Северус решительно выкидывает руку вперед, ладонью к Невиллу, почти утыкаясь этой ладонью ему в лицо (Невилл зачарованно глядит на тонкие линии, бороздящие кожу) и говорит резко:

– Не говори ничего. И не ходи за мной. Просто дай мне время.

И Невилл не смеет ослушаться.

Эту ночь они проводят порознь, это так страшно и непривычно, что Невилл зовет эльфа и просит принести каких-нибудь сладостей с чаем. Он будет лежать в постели и есть, и читать книжку, как в старые времена, и может быть даже сможет уснуть. Эльф приносит торт, чашку крепкого чая и молочник, все на круглом подносе из лакированного дерева, а после кланяется, взмахнув ушами, как праздничными флагами:

– Поздравляю, профессор Лонгботтом, сэр!

Невилл глядит на часы, стрелки которых уже давно пересекли границу полуночи, и уныло кивает эльфу.

На следующий день он ждет друзей у «Стены Дамблдора», он мог бы встретить их у ворот, тем более, что время течет мучительно медленно, но традиция есть традиция. Первой приходит Луна, у нее в руках громоздкая коробка, в которой что-то подозрительно шуршит, Луна улыбается и обнимает Невилла, ткнув его углом коробки под ребра, загадочно намекает, что подарок ему понравится, и Гарри тоже, а после спрашивает, почему он такой грустный.

Невилл растягивает губы в улыбке все шире и шире, Луна глядит с жалостью.

Затем приходят Рон и Гермиона, Рон смеется:

– Эй, профессор!

Гермиона накидывается с расспросами «о жизни и вообще», потом принимается рассказывать про новый научный проект, но перебивает саму себя радостным возгласом, когда появляется Джинни. Джинни гладит свой округлый живот, потом гладит стену с надписью, задумчиво глядя на буквы. «Ну и времена были», – бормочет она с ностальгией. Когда появляется Гарри – взъерошенный, будто из Министерства пришлось прорываться с боем, – все радостно вопят и кидаются его обнимать. Куча-мала, Невилл смеется, чувствуя себя счастливым, чувствуя себя снова ребенком, беззаботным студентом, вроде тех, кто носится с шумом по коридору, выпаливая на ходу: «ЗдравствуйстепрофессорЛонгботтом!»

Они навещают портрет Дамблдора и пьют чай с профессором Макгонагалл, та пытается спрятать слезы на глазах, то и дело отворачиваясь, вроде как в поисках чайника. Ее «львята» хвастаются своими достижениями, затем Макгонагалл принимается хвалить работу Невилла, приводя его в смущение, граничащее со ступором. После интересуется, виделись ли они уже с профессором Снейпом. Пока Невилл сверлит профессора Макгонагалл умоляющим взглядом, Рон морщится: «Зачем это?», а Гарри бормочет: «Да, надо бы к нему заглянуть, это будет вежливо…»

К счастью, они решают отложить визит на потом («Взгляните, бедняга Невилл сейчас в обморок рухнет! Нев, ты что, до сих пор его так боишься?») и отправляются в Хогсмид, в «Кабанью Голову». Смех, тосты, Попрыгунные Уткошки в подарок от Луны, новости, сплетни, воспоминания…

В какой-то момент Невилл обнаруживает себя сидящим поодаль и глядящим на оживленно болтающее трио. Так случается всегда – как бы ни были все они близки, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона лучшие друзья, а остальные рано или поздно начинают чувствовать себя лишними, посторонними. Луна с Джинни уходят за сливочным пивом, а Невилл тихонько пробирается к выходу. Никто его не окликает.

В больничной палате тихо и сумрачно. Часы приема давно закончились, но кудрявая ведьма на регистрации пропустила его, узнав. Невилл присел на краешек кровати и погладил мамину руку, доверчиво раскрывшую пальцы, как тропический цветок открывает лепестки от его прикосновения. С мамиными руками, как и с растениями, Невилл обращался бережно и ласково. Иногда даже мазал кремом для рук, пахнущим Ба – Ба носила перчатки, и перчатки эти всегда пахли кремом, синий тюбик на трюмо. Невилл разыскал в магазине точно такой же, когда заметил, что у мамы кожа на руках сухая и шелушится, а между пальцами едва заметные трещинки – это, должно быть, больно.

Папе тоже нравится запах крема, он подходит ближе и касается руки Невилла поверх руки матери. Три их ладони, одна на другой, в коротком семейном рукопожатии. Потом папа подносит пальцы к носу, задумчиво скосив глаза.

Невилл улыбается.

Раньше, в детстве, каждый день рождения он проводил здесь. Ба водила его сюда, не понимая, что это не награда, а скорее наоборот – напоминание о горе, и что Невилл предпочел бы нормальный праздник с тортом и друзьями, как у всех остальных детей. Только теперь Невилл начал догадываться, что Ба делала это не для него, что это был подарок им – на его день рождения. Подарок людям, из-за которых он есть, из-за которых он существует.

Маму, впрочем, больше радуют шоколадушки в шуршащих обертках, а папу – набор восковых мелков. Он их все реже ест и все чаще пускает в дело – в комнате Невилла, в ящике стола, справа от проверенных работ, лежит целая стопка его рисунков.

– С днем рождения, – говорит Невилл вполголоса.

Тихие шаги за его спиной могут принадлежать только одному человеку.

– Я так и знал, – сердито заявляет Северус. Он чувствует себя неловко под взглядами миссис и мистера Лонгботтом, отходит к окну, скрестив руки на груди. На фоне темнеющего неба его фигура лишена подробностей, просто контур. И голос – напряженный, осторожный. – Я не буду извиняться.

– И не надо, – пожимает плечами Невилл.

– И от тебя тоже извинений не требую.

– Хорошо.

– Мы… мы продолжим наши… или…

Сердце сжимается так, что даже больно.

– Северус, я люблю тебя.

Северус шумно выдыхает, несколько секунд молчит.

– Поттер снова ко мне заявился со своими благодарностями, – недовольно говорит он после паузы. Кажется, Северус старательно игнорирует присутствие родителей Невилла, словно их вовсе не существует. Когда-то Невилл пытался делать так же.

– Мам, пап, познакомьтесь – это мой Северус, – говорит Невилл. Мама дремлет, полулежа на подушках, рука ее по-прежнему на коленях у Невилла. Папа шаркает ногами, пытаясь стереть трещину между брусками неплотно подогнанного паркета.

– Кажется, я им не очень нравлюсь, – мрачно шутит Северус.

Они выходят из палаты спустя пару минут. Молча проходят по коридору, спускаются по лестнице, выходят из больницы. Северус вдруг берет Невилла за руку.

– Я не могу… ты же понимаешь?.. Я не…

– Да, – торопиться ответить Невилл. – Я знаю. В детстве у меня была фантазия, что ты сваришь зелье и спасешь их. Но я вырос, теперь я понимаю.

Северус долго глядит на Невилла, в темноте выражение его лица не разобрать.

– Да, – говорит он, наконец. – Вырос. Повзрослел. И еще на год старше.

– Ох, – Невилл смущенно смеется. – Не напоминай.

– Может, я действительно ворчливый, ревнивый эгоист и хотел запереть тебя в подземельях, – негромко говорит Снейп. – Может, я даже испек торт и, как дурак, зажег свечи.

– О.

– Может быть, я даже упаковал подарок и ждал тебя весь вечер, пока ты развлекался со своими бывшими однокурсниками.

– О!..

Невилл обнимает Северуса, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь.

– Я не требую извинений, – повторяет Северус, и голос его звучит довольно.


	4. Chapter 4

Северус не произносит этого слова. В волшебном мире, где слова тяжелы и всемогущи, и могут спасти, убить, причинить немыслимую боль или заживить смертельные раны, Северус боится нарушить хрупкую гармонию медленных летних дней неосторожным словом. Он хранит его за отворотом мантии, ближе к сердцу, бережет, как старую фотографию, и старается даже в мыслях не повторять, чтобы не обтрепались края.

Невилл и не ждет ничего такого; иногда он все еще не может поверить в это чудо – чудо взаимности, когда совпадают заветные желания двух абсолютно разных людей – и ему приходят в голову страшные, глупые мысли. Иногда ему кажется, будто весь мир во главе с Северусом решил разыграть Невилла, посмеяться над ним, выставить дураком. Разве может это быть правдой? Разве может Северус глядеть так ласково и благодарно? Разве может рука его запутаться в отросших за год волосах? Разве могут губы его прикоснуться к ссадине на подбородке?

Северус осторожен, он ходит по комнате, будто по шаткому, недостроенному мосту; он подбирает слова, и всегда по лицу его ясно, когда он проглатывает очередную резкость или язвительную насмешку – на миг черты его искажаются, собственная желчь обжигает язык, должно быть. Но как бы ни старался Северус, он не может перестать быть собой; и обижает, часто, чаще, чем это можно выдержать. И всякий раз замирает, ждет, когда рассыплется их хрупкий мир.

А Невилл вспоминает: «Я жесток с теми, кого…»

«Кого…»

«Кого…»

Он не говорит этого слова; может, ему кажется, что, в отличие от заклинаний, это слово имеет силу лишь пока не названо. Но иногда они думают хором; чаще – когда лежат в постели, не обнимаясь, потому что жарко, но касаясь друг друга плечом или рукой. Невилл закрывает глаза, слушает, как тяжело дышит Северус, как стучит устало его сердце, как ворочаются мысли в его голове, большие и сверкающие на солнце, словно речные камни.

Чем дольше они вместе молчат, тем чаще у них случаются эти моменты полного взаимопонимания, пугающего единства. Северус – человек, который может закупорить смерть. Для него не проблема приготовить полный котел страсти, надежды, одиночества. Однажды он показал Невиллу колбу с золотисто-коричневой гущей. «Доверие», – коротко сказал он. Доверие было густым и тягучим, пахло клейкими почками и смолой.

Им не нужно искусственное доверие, им не нужны слова.

В эти плавные, долгие дни августа.

***

А потом лето проходит; и новая осень, и новые ученики, и старые заботы. И бьющийся в несуществующие окна подземелья несуществующий ветер, и головная боль, и годовые планы, и заблудившиеся в школьных коридорах первокурсники, и липовый чай из глубоких чашек.

И они так давно вместе – недавно, если сравнивать с той огромной пропастью лет, когда они были порознь, но по часам невиллового сердца – очень давно. Настолько давно, что между ними уже почти нет границы, как между бровями Северуса, когда он хмурится. Настолько давно, что Невилл чувствует, что Северус проголодался, даже если тот сам он этого еще не сознаёт, погруженный в чтение. Настолько давно, что Северус не делает различий между собой и Невиллом, он говорит: «Надо поставить чайник» или «Жарко», не уточняя, кому надо поставить чайник, кому жарко, ему или Невиллу, потому что жарко обоим, и чая тоже хочется обоим.

Когда приходит письмо от старой бабушкиной подруги, которая живет на другом материке, письмо, адресованное Ба, с разными ничего не значащими для Невилла именами и сплетнями, какими-то их особыми шутками и «а помнишь», и предложением встретиться, «пока еще ноги держат», Невилл садится на стул и плачет. Он плачет так, будто один в комнате – и Северус не знает, что ему делать. Он не может уйти и не чувствует себя вправе остаться, он держит руку над плечом Невилла, не опуская, но Невилл ощущает жар его ладони даже сквозь мантию и дюймы расстояния. И кивает, не открывая глаз, крепко смежив веки, кивает, показывая: «Да, да, я чувствую тебя рядом, я хочу тебя рядом».

И тогда ладонь опускается на плечо.

Так они и живут. Невилл все ждет, когда же счастье пойдет на убыль, его учили, что счастье – штука хрупкая, слабая, долго не живет, как Тропические Скороцветы. Невилл все ждет, ведь это он, мямля Невилл, бестолочь, тюфяк, ведь это Северус, ворчун, привереда, мизантроп.

Ведь это они, профессор Лонгботтом и профессор Снейп, идущие через квиддичное поле к теплицам или остающиеся допоздна в учительской, по разные стороны стола. Это они, профессор Снейп и профессор Лонгботтом, сидящие рядом за столом в Большом Зале, перешептывающиеся на педсоветах, гуляющие по Хогсмиду. Невилл словно видит их глазами постороннего, видит, насколько нелепы и неправильны они рядом, насколько не подходят, и до того ему становится странно, что две такие разные половины сошлись в такое хорошее целое, что даже порой хочется поделиться своим удивлением с Северусом – да только непонятно, в какие слова облечь, как выразить.

И Невилл удивляется молча, удивляется и ждет, радуется спокойному, жизнеспособному счастью, которое готово длится вечно. Все продолжается, как должно, и однажды Невилл замечает перемены – именно потому, что они с Северусом так давно вместе, что он научился такое замечать. По повороту головы, по заминке перед ответом, по скинутому одеялу и скинутой руке, невилловой руке, которая будто живет своей жизнью и дерзко, нахально обхватывает Северуса поперек живота среди ночи, чтобы схватить и удержать. Невилла пугает это неутомимое желание внутри него – схватить и удержать, словно в каменном веке, взвалить на плечо и потащить через равнины и пустоши в свою пещеру. Он пытается давать Северусу больше свободы, больше пространства, но не может не видеть, не может не понимать – слишком мало одиночества, необходимого, естественного одиночества, слишком мало пауз между поцелуями, слишком мало места на кровати, мало времени на размышления, мало тишины, мало себя для себя самого.

И тогда он сообщает, что на рождественские каникулы должен вернуться домой – уладить дела с документами, накладными, завещанием, старыми колдографиями и вещами, со всем, чем не мог заниматься очень долго после смерти Ба. Северус выслушивает молча, кивает, принимает к сведению. И этой ночью не скидывает руку Невилла со своего живота, пробормотав: «Жарко…»

Дом пустой, абсолютно чужой и неподвижный; кажется, что в нем невозможно жить – будто в нем никогда и не жили, будто это макет в музее домов, будто это коробка для плоских бумажных кукол с их плоскими бумажными жизнями.

Невилл долго стоит в прихожей, пальто перекинуто через руку, снег в волосах, густое молчание наполнило рот, стянуло губы. Невилл глядит на лестницу с тонкими перилами и на обои в ромбик, глядит на пыль, лежащую на подлокотниках старого продавленного кресла с темно-зеленой обивкой, бабушка называла этот цвет «барским».

И дом чужой, и сам Невилл в нем ходит, как чужой – руки чужие и ноги чужие, не слушаются, или слушаются, но как-то неправильно, по-особенному. И мысли тоже чужие, подслушанные у кого-то, подслушанные кем-то, даже не им самим; мысли хуже всего.

Поздно ночью Невилл открывает глаза, он лежит на спине в своей кровати, в той, которую надо называть своей, даже если не хочется. Невилл открывает глаза и смотрит в темный потолок, а потом раскидывает руки в стороны, как будто нет сил повернуться и посмотреть, не лежит ли кто рядом – а может, потому что и так знает, что не лежит.

Потом он встает и идет вниз, на кухню, открывает холодильник и что-то долго там ищет – сон? Спокойствие? Рассвет нового дня, конец этим ужасным каникулам, долгим и тошнотворным, как лекарство, которое сам себе прописал и сознательно пьешь, до тех пор, пока не стошнит? Ничего так и не находит, возвращается в спальню, включает свет. Электрический свет жидкий и белый, как в приемном отделении Мунго, лицо Невилла в зеркальном отражении смешное, круглое, испуганное. Будто ему снова семь и он боится идти в туалет по темному коридору. Будто ему снова семь.

А мысли все чужие, атакуют, вгрызаются.

«Меня никто не любит, – думает Невилл. – Никто не сможет полюбить такого, как я».

И тут же сам удивляется, сам себе возражает:

«Как же? А Северус? А Северус что?»

«Я-жесток-к-людям-которых», – вот и все, вот и все, что есть у Невилла, эта фраза с отпавшим, как у ящерки, хвостом, да человек, спящий в своей широкой, прохладной кровати, спящий глубоким сном уставшего человека. «Ему это нужно», – напоминает себе Невилл. Сам он никогда не нуждался в одиночестве, в отдельности, в самостоятельности – не был приучен. Он всегда жил с кем-то: с Ба, с ребятами из гриффиндорской спальни, потом снова с Ба. Те пару месяцев, что он жил один, сам по себе, были самими страшными месяцами в его жизни. Когда его пригласили работать в Хогвартс, стало легче – в Хогвартсе никогда по-настоящему не получаешь одиночества, даже если умоляешь о нем.

И вот снова, опять – сам по себе. «Ему это нужно», – напоминает себе Невилл. Он очень боится надоесть. Это будет куда трагичней и куда обиднее, чем если его разлюбят. Разлюбить можно равного, достойного, да и то, в глубине души Невилл не верит, что это вообще бывает так, что есть такое слово: «разлюбить». Это все равно, что развзлететь или разупасть, ты либо упал, либо взлетел, либо любишь, а обратного хода у этих действий не бывает, не может быть.

Но надоесть можно запросто, легко. Сначала легкий дискомфорт, потом напряжение, раздражение, потом уже боль – как если сначала ласково поглаживать по руке, а потом, спустя часа три, продолжать терзать пальцами, даже самыми кончиками пальцев, покрасневшую воспаленную кожу. Невилл не хочет хватать и тащить, не хочет держать и тянуть за собой, не хочет прилипать, как сиамский близнец, или делать больно. Поэтому он выключает свет, ложится в постель и закрывает глаза, крепко, очень крепко, а потом начинает считать слонов – не уснет, так ночь скоротает.

«Я жесток к людям, которых…»

Действительно.

***

Северус появляется через пару дней после того, как все начинает идти на лад. Невилл заново знакомится с домом, со ступеньками и скрипучими половицами, обживает комнаты, раскидывая свои вещи – так, как никогда не решался раскидывать при Северусе. Поет в душе во весь голос, как может петь, только когда никто не слышит. Ходит в трусах, не втягивая живот, ест по ночам и оставляет грязную посуду в раковине до утра, пьет растворимый кофе, читает в постели – как давно он не читал в постели! – и подолгу разглядывает старые фотоальбомы. Навещает родителей, ест в кафе, потому что дома готовить лень и потому что тишина по вечерам убивает. Хочет пригреть уличную кошку, но не смеет – в Хогвартс ее не повезешь, а подобрать, чтобы потом бросить, слишком жестоко.

В один из дней Невилл делает себе сэндвичи с вареньем и пролистывает газету, вот тогда-то и приходит Северус. Взгляд у него дикий – будто не спал все это время, что Невилла не было в Хогвартсе. При этом ведет себя безукоризненно вежливо, будто явился на прием к королеве-матушке, а не к своему… Невиллу. Мнется у порога, стряхивая снег с широкого черного зонта, потом садится за стол, сложив ладони между коленей, и глядит с напускным любопытством на полку, где расставлены блюда и тарелки.

А Невилл – он вдруг резко и отчетливо понимает, насколько все неправильно, насколько неправильны были все эти дни, и сэндвичи, и кофе в пакетиках, и оглушительное тиканье часов, и одинокая зубная щетка в огромном стакане с корабликами. Насколько неправильно, бездарно, невыносимо, непоправимо утрачены все эти часы, секунды, мгновения, будто хлеб отщипывали по чуть-чуть, а потом вдруг выяснилось, что половины буханки как не бывало. Острое чувство потери настолько сильно и неожиданно, что на секунду Невилл почти зол на Северуса – за то, что тот позволил уехать, и за то, что явился сюда, разрушив шоковую анестезию одиночества, показав, насколько плохо без него было все эти дни. Но в следующий момент злость пропадает: ведь он пришел!

Северус все еще разглядывает блюда, когда Невилл подходит ближе, забирается к нему на колени плавно и просто, будто всю жизнь так делал, а потом просит жалобно:

«Забери меня отсюда, а?»

И чувствует, как Северус облегченно вздыхает, как нос его утыкается Невиллу в плечо.

«Я уж думал, ты не попросишь».

***

Голова – тяжелая и горячая, а нос – мокрый и холодный, как у пса. Наполовину провалившись в сон, запутавшись в одеяле, прижавшись боками друг к другу, толкаясь друг в друга дыханием, они лежат и спасают друг друга разницей температур: усталая холодная кисть Северуса поперек горячего лба Невилла, теплые губы того греют старые шрамы на шее Северуса, ласкают, прощают боль, которая мучила его любимого, прощают, и тем самым отпускают ее. Северус дышит куда-то в макушку Невилла и туда же, в макушку, роняет, как семечко в землю, слово.

Сонное бормотание не разобрать, и Невилл мычит, приподнимая ресницы.

– Ты что-то сказал?

– Возможно, – начинает Северус и осекается. Невилл ждет, он улыбается, вспомнив, как однажды поймал такое же «возможно» на крючок своего признания, «возможно» было вертким и маленьким, билось в руках, выскальзывало между пальцами. Невилл вымотался до полного изнеможения тогда, пытаясь ухватить смысл этой фразы, зажатой между резко сведенных губ. Он все думал, склонял это слово на разные лады, придумывал ему окончания.

Теперь-то он знает.

– Возможно, – говорит Северус. И это именно то, что он хочет сказать.

Возможно. А значит, будет.


End file.
